


One More Night a.k.a Loki really does do what he wants.

by panicparade



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki's mind works in different ways., M/M, Smut Table, Thank God We're Alive!, Thor doesn't know if he should be pissed., seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But there were also some things that Thor had not initially loved, even as kids, but had over time learned to live with them only because they are Loki’s and Thor can’t not love anything that belongs to Loki; even quirky character traits. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night a.k.a Loki really does do what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Thank God We're Alive!!" square for the Trope Bingo - Amnesty Mini Card Challenge.  
> It's a smut table, but because I suck at writing anything above PG 13, it's all going to be Gen. :D *evil laughter!*  
> Unbeta-ed. 
> 
> Title is a song by Maroon 5.

Thor loved Loki; a lot.

He loved the way Loki looks in the morning, when he was still barely awake and spent atleast 15 minutes hitting things trying to get the alarm to stop. He loved the way Loki knew the answer to almost any theoretical question he might ask, but as soon he got to asking him about his feelings or emotions Loki got flustered and never had the answer. He loved how Loki still wasn’t used to everything Midgard, their home now, had to offer and sometimes the toaster still made him jump.

But there were also some things that Thor had not initially loved, even as kids, but had over time learned to live with them only because they are Loki’s and Thor can’t not love anything that belongs to Loki; even quirky character traits.

One such trait of Loki’s that Thor was still learning to love was Loki’s natural competitive urge. Even when they were but children, Loki would always compare himself with Thor and would try to best him whatever he did. Often, this would lead to unnecessary conflicts between the two of them which would frustrate Thor to no end; but by now Thor had learnt to take Loki’s need to always prove he was better than the others, in stride. Maybe it was because he finally understood that most of Loki’s habits were a by product of the insecurity that had been built up in him since childhood, something Thor wishes he could have prevented.

So, over time Thor had learnt to love everything about Loki, but even now, on some days Thor had to rely on every ounce of patience he had to stop himself from strangling his lover.

Today was one such day. It had been a long fight, their enemies were growing stronger by the day and the Avengers had to develop their defences with each attack. Thor and Ironman would usually be the front of the attack, the offensive; Thor liked it this way, he didn’t have to worry about Loki who would use the distracted state of their enemies to use his magic and disarm them. It was a quick and efficient method and one which everyone on the team approved off. Yet, today for some reason Loki had decided to accompany Thor and IronMan and had almost gotten hit by a bullet. Thor had been distracted himself by Loki’s presence which had resulted in several DoomBots passing him to reach the others, something which had never happened before.

And now that they were finally back in their rooms, Thor didn’t know if he wanted to strangle Loki for being so obstinate or if he wanted to pull Loki close to him in the hopes that it would stop his heart from beating so fast if he had Loki in his arms as concrete proof that he was fine. Thor wasn’t an idiot, he knew why Loki had done it, obviously he felt like this was some sort of competition to prove his bravery and show that he wasn’t weak; just like when they were young. Thor saw Loki open his mouth to say something, perhaps some form of explanation but at that moment Thor’s fear won over his anger and he reached Loki in two strides, one hand reaching for his hair while the other went to his waist. Explanations could wait.

As they lay in bed later, Thor holding on tight to Loki, he heard Loki make the same noise he made when he found the answer to one of his theoretical questions incorrect or not satisfactory. Thor lifted his head from where he was nuzzling Loki’s hair, to ask him what was bothering him. Thor could still feel the anger in him, but he buried it down for now, he knew for a fact that the lecture Loki would get from the rest of the team would be more than enough to compensate for Thor not saying anything.

Loki took his time in replying, Thor waited patiently playing with Loki’s hair, when he finally did open his mouth, his answer was not one Thor expected.

“Stark was right it seems.” Loki said, mouth twisted into a frown.

 Thor gaped at Loki, who had never before this moment ever accepted that the engineer was right about _anything,_ their arguments enough to inform everyone in the Avengers Tower that Loki and Tony were fighting again, often over the most trivial things.

“Close your mouth Thor, it’s unbecoming. And don’t look at me like that, I’m as surprised about it as you are.” Loki snapped, trying to turn over, but Thor wasn’t going to let him get away that easily after saying something like _that._

“What are you talking about Loki?” Thor asked, one arm wrapped tight around Loki’s waist to stop him from moving.

Loki gave up on trying to get away and settled himself against Thor, his head on Thor’s chest; though Thor noticed that Loki was tense, holding himself very still.

“You know how Stark keeps going about his and the Captain’s bedroom affairs?” Loki asked, Thor knew it wasn’t really a question because it was something Loki complained to Thor about, _all the time_. “Well,” Loki continued, while Thor played with his hair, “last week he was talking about how sometimes he loves arguing with the Captain because he loves the way they make up after every fight.” Thor was confused by his words for a minute till he remembered how no one dares to step foot on the floor that Tony and Steve lived on after they’d had an argument; too many people had been scarred by images they’d rather not have seen.

“Oh.”

“Yes, so I asked him about it.” Loki said, nudging Thor’s hand to make start working his fingers through Loki’s hair again.

“Because of course you needed to know.” Thor smirked.

“Shut up,” Loki glared at Thor, “anyway he said that it’s a different kind of, what did he say, high when they’re both angry at each other and I could understand that; like when we fight and make up?” Loki blushed, still glaring at Thor as if daring him to say something about it. But Thor could only smirk and stare at Loki; too lost in memories of times he and Loki had fought and then spent days making up.

“Anyway, then Stark started talking about how, you know, the best sex they ever have is after a battle or attack. How the simple fact that they got through another attack together beats all other times together. And well, of course I didn’t believe it, because, pfft, why would I believe anything Stark says, besides, we’re Gods, we can’t _really_ die can we? We can only feel like it. _Sentiments.”_ Loki said, rolling his eyes as if this was perfectly normal.

As Thor sat up so that he could look down at Loki, he thought that in a way for Loki this was really normal. Atleast he hadn’t attacked the city or gone and provoked some evil guy just to prove a point about _sex!_

“Loki. . “ Thor said, voice deep and all hint of amusement gone, “Please tell me what I’m thinking is not true?” Before Loki could get a word in, Thor continued, “Do you mean to tell me that you not only endangered your own life, but also the lives of others today, only to prove a point to Tony about _sex?_ “ Thor was shouting by now and he was pleased to see Loki looked faintly ashamed.

“I had it under control.” Loki muttered, trying to attack like he wasn’t fazed by the fact that Thor was angry or what he’d done was incredibly stupid!

“You should stop talking now.”

“I did have it under control, besides, we can’t die Thor! . . . . Thor? Where are you going?” 

“I’m sleeping outside, I’ll see you in the morning once the others have had a talk with you. I have nothing more to say to you right now.”

“Thor? Does this mean we’re fighting?”

“Go to sleep, Loki.”

“When will we make up?” 


End file.
